Enemy Love
by Armanifan
Summary: They're BAAAAAAACK! RRB are back and turned good, for some strange reason.PPG don't buy their story of being good.1st PPG fanfic,so plz be nice and no flames plz!Pairings are traditions.Rated for language and maybe 'stuff' in later chapters.Chap. 4 up!
1. They're here!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ, OK?! Though I really wish I owned the Rowdyruff Boys.**

**Summary: Whatever happened to the Rowdyruff Boys to make them want the Powerpuff Girls more than ever is a mystery to them. The Powerpuff Girls are in high school now(A/N: I know this plot has been used a lot in fanfics, but still read this!) and the Rowdyruff Boys are back and better than ever. They are turned good by a malfunction in the process that Him made when trying to bring them back from the dead. **

**Pairings: Lets try and keep the tradition going, OK? BlossomXBrick, BubblesXBoomer, & ButtercupXButch**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

A wistfully redhead was staring out of the window in AP Geometry before letting out a long sigh. She knew all this stuff already, but the professor made her and her sisters stay in school for them to have a chance to be normal.

"Miss Utonium? Blossom?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling the class what I was just saying?"

"I believe that you were saying how(A/N: I have no idea what I'm saying because I'm only in Algebra and I'm making all of this up, so don't critique me on my math vocab.) the square root of a prime number between numbers over 1,724,975 can be inserted in the Pythagorean Theorem to get the correct answer to the measure all triangles." Blossom answered perfectly. _Sometimes superpowers can come in handy for daydreaming _Blossom thought to herself.

"Correct Miss Utonium. I won't have to worry about you on our midterms next week. As for the rest of you, beware!" Miss Keane said in a mock-scary voice before bidding the class adieu.

"Yo Blossom!" "Blossom, hold up!"

"Oh sorry guys. Just kinda lost in thoughts you guys."

"Seriously, dude. You gotta stop being so smart. Do you think Professor will let me have some Chemical X to enhance my IQ level?" a certain tomboy brunette asked.

"Yea, the midterms this year are going to be killer," a blonde asked.

"No way. Seriously guys you guys know what he would say 'Buttercup, why don't you stop hanging out at the skatepark and start hanging out at the library?' 'Bubble you need to stop raising my credit card bill and start raising you grades in math.' "

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Yea, I don't raise it that high. Just a couple hundreds over the limit is all." We all had a good laugh before catching our breaths and

"Whatever guys. I got to go now, I still need to figure out what to tell everybody about rescheduling our annual potluck. So good-bye!" Blossom said before leaving to room 115.

* * *

"Nhi haoi (A/N: I don't know how to spell this correctly but I know what it means from a lot of Chinese dramas XP)!" Blossom greeted. 

"Hey"s "Hi"s and "Wassup"s were heard.

"So, I'm really sorry to say this but our potluck this year is cancelled." Blossom mumbled. "What?!" everybody yelled out in anger

"I'm sorry, but is this Chinese club?" a strange boy asked.

_Oh my damn he is frickin hot! _Blossom thought for a quick second before her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god, its him…."

**Brick's POV**

"And then you divide pi by the circumference of blah blah blah blah blah," was all I heard from Ms. Axen.

Ugh, today officially sucks. Hello, whats this? I picked up a lone piece of paper.

_Hey Brick! Wanna hang out at lunch today? _Was all the note said.

I looked around to see that it came from none other than my sweet Princess. I waved sheepishly back to her gorgeous face. I quickly wrote back _Sorry, I'm going to be at extra practice for basketball_ before passing the note back to her.

_Awwwww, that's so like you devoted to sports!_

_Yea…..so I won't see you until after school today ok?_

_Sure sweetie._

I didn't really need to go to practice. I just needed a little space from her. Spending my summer vacation with her and have no room to breathe. She wouldn't care if I decided to go see what other clubs I can sign up for.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!**

"Ok Bricky, I'll see you after school, ok?" Princess said seductively.

"Ok, babe. Bye!" I replied and took my leave.

"Wait, Brick you forgot something!"

"What?"

"This," she said with a soft passionate kiss. Damn her lips were good. I felt her tongue pressed against my lips asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. It was so heated all of a sudden before I realized that she was pressed against the wall behind us and we were having a 'moment'. We reluctantly broke apart because this was the 5th time this month we were caught having another one of our 'moments' by our principal.

"Thanks babe."

She giggled her sickly sweet before running off to meet her other friends.

I sighed heavily as I accidentally banged my head on my locker. I heard a couple giggles from behind me. Hello what's this about? I saw a sign for Chinese club. It looked pretty cool with a red background and gold letters with Chinese symbols and I saw the name of the president. Blossom Utonium. Would she remember me before she destroyed me with her sweet kiss? Wait, I can't think like that, I have Princess. But I still remembered her from 10 years ago. Her long fiery red hair, her beautiful glass orbs for eyes, oh and her sweet sugary kisses that made me want more.

Hmmmmm, room 115 eh? I think I'll pay Blossom a little visit. Hehe.

**Blossom's POV**

"Y-y-yes? How can I help you?" I managed to get out.

"I'm looking to join please" he said.

_God damn it. It's Brick Mojo from 10 years ago. Damn he got really good looking. His bright red hair in a ponytail, his red cap that he wore all the time. Oh my gosh, he has really hot abs hidden under his black t-shirt, blue jeans that were just the right amount of bagginess so that he didn't look retarded or dumb, and his black vans on his feet. Oh gosh! I didn't think he could get any cuter! _

"Yes, well I'm Blossom Utonium, president of Chinese club."

"Yea yea yea, I know who you are. I read one of the posters."

"Well, here are the forms and please have them back to me by Friday."

"Ok then."

Brick went over to a free space a took out a pen to fill out his forms. He tried his best to ignore the fangirls he just earned himself but it was just too distracting. He decided that he would do it later at home in the privacy of his own room.

"OK guys, well since we have nothing planned for a couple more weeks due to the weather." Blossom said with a regretful look outside. It was snowing like crazy all because of what happened a couple weeks earlier.

_Flashback_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screams were heard across the world.

"Emergency report!!! Aliens have decided that stories about them being ugly and vicious have pissed the aliens off enough to make them call out all other alien forces to join forces to destroy Earth!" a frantic anchorman practically screamed before running off the air.

"Powerpuff girls!!! Where are you?!" screamed citizens from all over the world from Townsville to Tokyo.

Right at the very moment three VERY familiar streaks flew across the sky. Sonic sounds and eye beams were seen that seemed to spark the very small ray of hope in everybody. Then the one thing that could save them all, ice breath froze almost everything in the sky. Then gravity kicked in and the spaceships and asteroids fell to the ground with incredible force to create hail and snow everywhere.

"HOORAY FOR THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Earth cheered.

"No problem!" the three sisters replied.

"Damn it! Now we'll never make it in time for our English test!" Bubbles groaned.

"Eh, at least we have a good excuse this time." Buttercup.

_End Flashback_

Blossom let out a sigh before packing her things to leave Chinese club. Nobody seemed to care about what they were going to do in the next couple of weeks.

**Blossom's POV**

Why didn't they care about Chinese club like I do? I mean, seriously, they could at least fake it. Ugh, I'm so stressed right now. Brick and probably the rest of the Rowdyruff Boys are brought back from the dead. Or so we thought they were dead. Ah well, their back and hopefully good and single. Oh my gosh is that him coming at me right now? Oh gosh is my hair ok? Is my breath smelling minty? Do I have something on my face? I'd better check really fast.

I fixed my hair, I smelled my breath, I checked my face. Picture perfect. Oh my gosh, he's so close to me.

"Hey Blossom. Remember me?" he asked in that velvety voice of his that could make my heart melt.

"Yea, of course," I replied confident of my memory.

"Then who am i?" his face so close to me that made my heart beat so fast and hard I swear he smirked at the sound of it.

"Brick Mojo, of course. I thought we got rid of the you evil guys 10 years ago." I replied coldly. The way he pulled my hair, the way he insulted me, all those memories started to flood back and made my blood boil.

"And of course here you are Blossom, as beautiful as ever. Almost as pretty as you were when we were 6." Brick answered.

Oh gosh, of course being the flirt he is thought he could win my heart back. And I had no problem with that except that he and his brothers could still be evil and be using me and maybe my sisters.

"Uh huh, well I got to get going. I have AP English next and I don't want to be late." I answered rather hurriedly. I actually had a lot of time to get to class, but I didn't want to be around him another minute until he could convince me and my sisters that they were good now.

"Well who do you have?"

"Mr. Whitmen. Why?"

"Well surprise surprise, so do I."

"No that's not possible, how can we have the same class?"

"Well, I dunno but I need help finding the English hallway."

"Fine, follow me then."

"Alrighty then."

"So when did you and your brothers get transferred her at Pokey Oaks High School?"

"Eh a couple weeks ago when we found out you guys go here."

"Thanks, I'm flattered." Damn it, bad time to blush.

"Hehe, I like your blush color today."

Dammit, he saw my cheeks heat up.

"Um, I'm not wearing any," I mumbled embarrassed.

"Oh," he smirked.

"Do you have that big of a crush on me?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"No! Why would I like somebody like you?" I lied. His face fell a little but still retained his spunkiness in his heartwarming smile.

"Fine, be that way. I'm going out with Princess anyways," he said smugly.

Morbucks? Is this guy for real? He's going out with Princess Morbucks, the biggest whore and slut in school. And the richest one at that.

"I see, well I'm not looking for any guys right now anyways," I said as-a-matter-of-factly. An awkward silence grew as they walked along campus.

"Well, are we there yet? 'Cause if I'm late, I'll get benched from basketballs games for the rest of the season." Brick asked exasperated and tired of the sudden silence.

"As a matter of fact, we are."

"Ah Ms. Utonium, I see you have escorted our new transfer student here. Just the thing I would expect from our 'Most Likely to Succeed'," Mr. Whitmen acknowledged with a small chuckle.

"Hehe, yea, thanks Mr. W," I said with a small flush coming onto my cheeks. Damn, is that all he does? Keep complimenting me and giving me praise whenever I do something simple? Ugh.

I could see Brick quirk an eyebrow, attempting to stifle his laughter but apparently it was too much of a challenge for him and he burst out laughing until the bell rang.

Mr. Whitmen heaved a heavy sigh before class began. What in the world was he thinking?

"Now class…."

**Boomer's POV**

-Sigh-

"Well Boomer? What do you think of Alice over there? Hello! Earth to Boomer!"

"Oh huh? What were you saying Butch? I wasn't listening," I answered dreamily.

"I WAS saying about how hot Alice White over there is one fine babe."

I could see the lust in his eyes from just staring at her outfit. She wasn't exactly in the most 'innocent' and school-friendly choice of clothes. She was wearing a button up pale pink shirt that wasn't exactly put on completely if you get what I mean. Plus some damn tight jeans that accentuated her figure with some black ballet slippers. And all I have to say, is that even though she may be one of prettiest girls in school, she isn't one with a great personality either. She was really high-maintenance and really smug about her appearance. She isn't my type, pretty and no personality is not one I'm looking for.

"Eh, nah man. She looks more your type if you ask me," I replied wrinkling my nose at the potency of her perfume.

"Whatever dude, your loss."

"Alright, Butch, I'll see you later after school."

"Later dude."

Can none of these girls be the one for me? I mean, all I see are sluts, emos, nerds, and slackers. Wait who is that?

I tried to get a better view but all I saw was blonde hair and some very familiar sky-blue orbs that melted my heart.

**Bubbles POV **

Ah the sun shining down on my fair skin made me feel cheery and warn inside. Walking down the halls to see that all the guys had their eyes glued to my body rather then my face. Ugh, such pigs, all they think about are boobs and body. Well at least some guys are better than that, at least so I hope.

-Sigh- oh great here comes Alex.

"Well hello there beautiful, what are we going to be doing this fine day?" he said seductively.

"Well don't know what you're doing but I'm going to be at Alicia's house today," I replied without interest in anything he had to say at this point.

"Well what are you doing Saturday?" he asked, still persistent at getting a date with the school's cutie.

"Eh, I'm not sure, but I'll call you," finally he was satisfied. But did he really think I would date an airhead jock? Like hell I would.

Here's my locker, thank god! No more guys today!

"Hey Bubbles," a strangely familiar voice said. Then it hit me, oh gosh, it can't be him. We defeated them 10 years ago, they can't still be alive. They just can't……

**Buttercup's POV**

Oh yea, school is finally over! But now there is homework, crap. Oi, fricking fangirls, why the hell do I have fan girls?! I am a girl god damn it! I should have fanboys! But whatever, I can't believe that I have to wait for Blossom and Bubbles, ugh.

"Hey there gorgeous." What the hell?! And why does that voice sound like a certain jackass I killed 10 years ago? Oh damn.

"What do you want butch?!" I snapped.

"Geez, I didn't know that talking to a hot chick would actually kill me." I saw his irresistible smile that made me wanna crave his flawless skin on my tan skin. Oh god! Did I just think that?! Oh crap, I can't fall for this asshole. Not after what happened between him and his brothers and us Powerpuff Girls.

"Seriously, what do you want dude?" I repeated annoyed.

"A date with the hottest," he paused," and single girls in the school?"

I imitated a buzzer to signal that he had no chance of getting a date with me.

"Aw, c'mon. Please?" He pouted a puppy dog face. "Pweese?"

"Hmmm, how about this? I'll call you about it and we'll discuss it."

He sighed, admitting defeat. "Sure."

"OK, well, I'll see ya around, ok? Bye." I waved, a little disappointed that I had to meet my sisters. I really wanted to talk to him some more and learn more about him and how him and hs brothers are still alive. But I guess you can't have everything.

* * *

Oooh, I love this story so far! Please R&R and tell me what I can do to improve my story or what I should add to it to make it more suspenseful and dramatic. Thanks 


	2. I'm so sorry

**Yea, well R&R this chapter and see what I can do to it to make it better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG, OK?!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Ugh, homework must be one of the worst things that nerds could've ever invented. I hate this Trigonometry homework the most though. RING! RING! RING! Huh? My cellphone? Who would be calling me right now? Damn, the caller ID said 'private number'.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed.

_Hey, is that any way to treat your counterpart?_ I heard laughter on the other line.

"What do you want Butch?"

_Well, you said that I could call you and we can discuss if I'm allowed to date you remember? _

"Oh yea, well…" I was trying to stall him so something could save me from this conversation, but apparently nothing was coming so I decided to talk to him. "Hehe, well, when do you want to take me out?"

_Maybe Friday night? Dinner? Movie?_

"Uh, sure, what time?"

_I'd say about 7-ish. That OK for you?_

"Yea, it's perfect. Hey, you don't mind if we triple date do you?

_No, but why?_

"It just feels awkward to me to be on a date alone, ya know?"

_Sure babe, anything for you. _Damn, I could feel my face heating up and turning a bright pink. Good thing I'm on the phone or else that'd be REALLY awkward.

"Ok, what about a triple date with your brothers and my sisters?"

_That sounds good. Well I'll talk to you later. Have a lot of homework. See ya tomorrow BC! _Then the line went to dial tone. Did he just call me 'BC'? I have never had anybody call me that except for my fangirls, which is still awkward!

Damn, now all I have to do is convince my sisters to go out with the same guys that we hated and destroyed 10 years ago. But how? Hmm…..

**Blossom's POV**

I sighed, finishing your homework early is supposed to be good and save time, but it makes me so bored! There is nothing to do tonight, Bubbles is out at the mall with friends again, and Buttercup is in her room doing her homework. Eh, might as well go check to bookstore or something.

I put on a pale pink shirt with cherry blossoms on it and a pair of light blue jeans. I couldn't find my Vans so I pulled on my converse. I grabbed my blue messenger bag and put in my hairbrush, my cellphone, and my sweater. I went over to the window and prepared to take off. I opened my window and jumped out. I closed the window, a little guilty that I didn't tell the professor or Buttercup that I was going out. Then I started to fly towards Townsville mall but I stopped. I heard someone screaming, it was high-pitched and it was coming from the alley next to the mall.

"Help! Please! Please get off me!" I couldn't believe it. It was Bubbles. I flew even faster. I was so furious, who in their right mind would mess with my little sister and think they can get away with it!

I flew over to see a gang of guys over her. Her pigtails were down and her hair was all tangled. 4 guys were holding her down and one guy was trying to pull her jeans off her.

"Heh, look guys. She thinks that somebody will actually save her." The voice was coming from one of the guys trying to pull off her jeans and then laughter followed.

"Hey!" I called in an attempt to hear me. They heard and froze in their steps. And slowly looked over in horror.

"What to fuck do you guys think you're doing?!" I walked over and took Bubbles from them and told her to stand back. Man, did it feel good to beat the shit outta these guys.

"P-P-Please stop," one of the guys whimpered.

"Like hell I will," I said in a dark voice. Then I froze their asses and walked away with a trembling Bubbles.

"Are you OK?" I asked. "What were you thinking walking home? You could've flown you know!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Blossom, it's just that I wanted to feel normal and walk home like normal people," she whispered but then burst into tears.

"Well did you know that other normal people hitch a ride with their friends home?" I couldn't believe her. Is she really this oblivious? "It's ok Bubbles, just be more careful next time. And don't worry, I won't tell the professor or buttercup about this."

"T-T-Thanks, I owe you big," she replied between breaths.

"Well can you handle flying home alone?" I asked. I still wanted to go check out what to do at the mall.

"Of course." Her tears seemed to have subsided and replaced with boiling anger. She flew off so fast I could barely see her streak fly across the sky. Eh she'll be alright. This is just like that one time when she was pissed at being called the weakest one when we were younger. She would feel better when she gets home and takes a long soak in her bathtub and little ranting in her room.

I walked around a little confused at where to go. I started to head over to A Million Pages and walked over to look at the classics then to the romance afterwards. I picked up Romeo & Juliet and turned to my favorite part, the balcony scene. Oh, I wish I had a Romeo in my life. I swooned aloud, and I heard a couple of giggles and looks from people who probably thought I was crazy or something.

"Little Blossom alone again?" I froze. One word crossed my mind. Brick. I sighed in defeat.

"What do you want, Brick?"

"Just doing a little reading, ya know?" I let a giggle slip. "What? You don't that I don't read or something that you would do?"

"No, not that, just that on the outside you uphold a muscular, jock type. And on now, it's like you're a different person. Also that you're reading one of my personal favorites, Romeo and Juliet, too."

"Oh is it really? It's one of my favorites too."

"Yea, well what are you doing here anyways, other then to piss me off?"

He laughed then replied,"Oh, I'm waiting for Princess to finish shopping and you know how much she shops with that massive allowance she gets." My heart sank; he was dating Princess Morbucks, biggest whore and brat at school. He had to pick her, out of the hundreds of girls at school, he had to pick _her_! Why couldn't her pick a more fitting girl for himself? Someone like me? Wait a minute, not me, I don't want to be that girl for him, or at least I think. I looked over at him. Dammit, he looks like he could be my Romeo. Got to stop looking, but he's so irresistible it's almost hypnotizing. He's like a siren, so irresistible but so dangerous to come near.

"Um, Blossom? Hello? What are you staring at?" I snapped back from my thoughts and maybe a couple of fantasies. I blushed at how "detailed" the fantasies were and almost died when Brick saw my face redden a little.

"Again with the makeup, Sakura?" Brick said.

"Huh? What did you call me?" What did 'sakura' mean? I mean, I've heard about it a couple of times but I never did learn what it meant.

"I called you Sakura, it means 'cherry blossom' in Japanese."

"Why would you call me that?" I was a little shocked that he gave me such a beautiful nickname. I blushed an even deeper red that I really did look like cherry blossom, but more cherry.

He smirked a small smile before his cellphone rang. He turned around and answered his cellphone.

"Hello? A Million Pages, why? Um, ok, I guess I understand." Then he almost crushed his phone when he closed it. I was a little scared to ask what was wrong, but I guess I'll never know what was wrong if I didn't ask.

"Hey Brick, something wrong?"

"No! Now fuck off and leave me alone you fucking whore!" he snapped before storming off. I was a little hurt, but I just couldn't bear that he actually told me to fuck off and that he called me a whore. I just couldn't believe that after he called me 'sakura' and just left just like that. I just let the tears fell where they would, all that we just talked about was a lie, he didn't mean to call me something beautiful like sakura. He didn't mean to call me that. Nothing he said to me was true. But even if the sadness and betrayal was replaced with anger, the tears just kept on falling and I leaned against the bookcase hoping that nobody would see me weep like this.

**Brick's POV**

Ah, talking to Blossom felt so natural and so easy, it was almost too easy. I've never talked to anybody like this before, not even to Princess. Every time I've ever talked to a girl, they were either really into me or they were trying to manipulate me to me into dumping Princess for them. And even when I'm talking to Princess, it's either that we're too busy making out to talk or we're doing that mushy crap that couples do when we call each other mushy nicknames or flirty talk we always do.

I was talking to her suddenly when she was staring at something for a couple of minutes. I was a little weirded out that she was staring at something for that long but it was even weirder that it was in my direction and she started to blush a little. I wanted to see what she was looking at.

"Um, Blossom? Hello? What are you staring at?" I asked with a hint of curiosity. She didn't respond until I put my hand on her shoulder and blushed as red as my cap. Heh, I decided to tease her a bit.

"Again with the makeup, Sakura?" I decided to call her 'sakura'. She reminds me so much of a cherry blossom to me, so pink, so beautiful, yet so delicate and fragile. She looked a little confused when I called her that.

"Why did you call me that?" I didn't even think that was what she said; I was too wound up in my thoughts. Then my cellphone rang. I turned around for a little privacy, even though it was Blossom, I still needed a little space.

"Hello?"

_Hey Brick, it's me. Where are you?_

"A Million Pages, why? Are you done yet?"

_It's a little hard for me to say this but I think we need a little space from each other. _Did she just say what I think she was? Is she breaking up with me? And isn't she the one who won't let me have my _own_ space?

"Um, ok, I guess I understand."

_Hey look outside the store. _

This is a little uncomfortable, because I'm already facing towards the outside of the store. And this made my heart crumble. I saw _my _Princess, kissing not me, but Mitch Mitchelson. His hands all over her perfect form and wrapped around her waist, and her hands glued around his neck and still clutching her cellphone. I could feel my blood freeze and I could barely talk, so I just hung up and left her to her to her business. I almost broke my phone when hanging up, but I can't afford to lose another cellphone. I was so angry, that little slut. I knew this would happen but I still denied it up till now. The school's biggest slut can't even stay with one guy for one whole year. No wonder some many guys were so willing to try and see if she was promiscuous enough but I guess you can't expect a lot from the school whore.

"Hey Brick, something wrong?" Blossom asked with a hint of concern and curiosity in her soft, musical voice. I couldn't control my anger.

"No! Now fuck off and leave me alone you fucking whore!" I yelled in her face. I stalked off out of the store and sat down at a bench. Then my sonic hearing picked up crying. I quickly recognized it as Blossom's soft crying. I can't believe that I actually made Blossom Utonium cry. Never had I even seen her cry before, even when we were 6, she had never cried. I felt so guilty at what I did. I soon caught a couple of tears that slid down my cheek and onto my jacket. I never hurt a girl enough to make them cry like how Blossom was crying now. I even picked up some of her thoughts.

"…believe that he called me 'sakura' and just left like that. He didn't mean to call me something beautiful like sakura. He didn't mean to call me _that_. Nothing he said was true. Everything he said was a lie." Dammit. I really screwed up this time. Even more tears fell. I had to pull up my hood to hide them. As much as I wanted to go back and apologize to her, all her sadness was replaced with a red, hot burning anger aura. Now I really can't go back now. Might as well go home now. I walked to the nearest exit and flew off towards our apartment. Ever since Mojo was turned back into a regular monkey and returned to the city zoo, his tower was destroyed and remade back into a park area. We found a couple who were moving to Megaville and couldn't find any buyers, we bought their and apartment and they even left their furniture for us. We made our money by working as cashiers or working at the recreation center as sports coaches from time to time and we sometimes even get some stolen money from Him.

I flew up the stairs went up the door and banged furiously on the door. Butch answered and almost burst out laughing at the sight of my tears. Damn his x-ray vision.

"Dude, why are you crying?" he asked amused. Might as well tell him. Him already gave us all equal abilities like mind-reading for all of us when he remade us. Also that he probably already knew and that's when his face fell serious instantly.

"That little slut messed with one of us, she messes with all of us," he assured me.

"Thanks, but I don't need any help." All traces of tears and emotion gone from my face.

"Yea, right. Well what are you going to do to make it up to your little Sakura?" Boomer asked when walking into the room. Dammit, he had me there. How was I supposed to make it up to her? Maybe if I say I'm sorry and give her something special or something like that.

"Dude, apparently from what I've read, she seems pretty mad and a simple 'sorry' and a gift won't even suffice. You need something big to make this up to her," Boomer informed. Damn, but what could make Blossom happy? Happy enough to help her forgive me?

"Well, good luck with that," Butch said.

"Wait, aren't you guys going to help me?"

"But you said that you didn't need any help, remember _brother_?" Boomers said nonchalantly and not even the hint of amusement at all. I even scanned his and Butch's mind to see if they were joking around but I found nothing but seriousness.

"Please guys?" Butch and Boomer looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Huh?" I wondered and clearly confused.

"Dude, you actually think that we would leave you hanging like that?" Butch said between laughs.

"Yea, we've been together since we were made and then remade," Boomer agreed.

"Thanks, so what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should see if you can apologize first but if that doesn't work we can ask around and see what she wants," Boomer suggested.

"Yea, yea that sounds good, well I'm going to go to bed now, alright?"

"Dude, wait up!" Butch shouted.

"What?" I asked with a yawn.

"Well, Buttercup asked me out but on one condition. Well…uh…..um…" Butch fumbled for words. I read his mind _if we triple date with the Powerpuff Girls_. Oh my god! This is great! A chance to make it up to Blossom!

"Dude, how do you know she'll agree to go anyways?" Damn, she always has that option, but I hope that she doesn't choose that. Or that her sisters will make her go.

"Anyways, night." I locked myself in my room and changed into a pair of red flannel PJ pants and went shirtless to bed, like every night. Why does Blossom have to be mad at me? I need her; I need her with me and in my arms right now.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Oh my god

go to bed already! We don't need to see what you want to do when you're alone with Blossom!" I heard Butch and Boomer groan in agony and disgust at what they were just seeing in my mind. I laughed before drifting off to sleep with Blossom all over my mind.

**Bubbles' POV**

Damn. Damn. Damn. I can't believe I was so stupid and that even Blossom had to go and save me. I feel so weak right now; I need to go to bed now. Well, a shower couldn't hurt. I undressed and put on my fleece white robe and brought along my light blue towel. Hopefully Buttercup didn't hear our conversation with her sonic ears, because her ears are a little more advanced and was a little stronger than mine or Blossom's. Dammit, if I wasn't frozen and trembling from what those bastards did to me, I would've beaten their –bleep- -bleep- in a millisecond. Hmmmm, should I take a shower or a bath? Eh, nobody's going to care if I take a bath. I poured in the rose-scented bubble beads and turned the water on to make it warm. Oh gosh, this is taking forever, dammit, finish filling up already you damn bathtub! Oh finally, it only took a damn 5 minutes.

Oh yea, this feels so good, I wonder what Boomer is doing? Wait, why would I care? I don't even hang out with him. He's just one of those bad guys me and my sisters eliminated 10 years ago.

_You're just telling yourself that so that you don't fall for him. _

**Nuh uh! He's just another jock who's shallow and never looks for a girl with personality**.

_Sure he is, that's what you're telling yourself to make yourself stop from liking him._

**No I'm not! He really is!**

_Whatever, you already fell for him so that's why you're trying to lie to yourself to keep yourself from going to go ask him out. _

**Dammit! I do not like Boomer Jojo! He is just somebody I killed with a…..**

_What did you kill him with? Hm?_

**Akiss. **

_A what?_

**A kiss! Alright, a freaking kiss! **

_And you probably liked it. _

**Like hell I did! **

_You smiled though. You smiled after you kissed him, didn't you?_

**Well, yea, but it was because we were happy we defeated them. **

_No way, you probably were smiling because you got to kiss Boomer Jojo. _

**Well, maybe, I don't know!**

_Whatever. _

Damn, I can't believe I just argued with myself about Boomer! Ugh, I better get out of the tube if I want to stay unwrinkled from the moisture. But I was no high-maintenance chick; I could take care of myself without being ditzy. I mean, I go shopping a lot, but I also do community service and I volunteer at the animal shelter and recreation center. I also donate my clothes that are last season or stuff that I can't fit anymore. Well I better go to bed now, now where are my pajamas? Ah, here they are they're right here behind my pillows. I pulled on my white lace tank top with a pair of dark navy shorts. I heaved a sigh with sleepiness weaving thru my entire body. Then I felt consciousness slipping away.

* * *

Sorry this update took so long, my computer has been really impossible to control. Please R&R. Update soon to be coming up soon!

I might have made some of the characters a little OCC, but yea, please read and review! Can we aim for at least 15 reviews before my next update plz? Thanx!

Armanifan


	3. What did you do?

**Sorry this update is a little late, but my computer wasn't working for sometime and now its up and working. R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG OK?!**

**Blossom's POV**

6:00 am

Damn I'm tired. Couldn't sleep last night because of what happened last night at A Million Pages. Ugh, damn you Brick Jojo for making me suffer like this. No way in hell will I ever forgive you. Not unless you can do something big enough to make it up to me. Make up all the lies you told me. God you have no idea how much I hate you right now. Ugh, might as well get up and get ready for school today. Why does it have to be Thursday today? Ah well, I'll be alright as long as I don't run into any of the Rowdyruff Boys.

I went over the bathroom down the hall and began to brush my teeth. I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail with my signature red bow. I put on a coat of clear lip gloss and then a few brushes of foundation on my cheeks. I pulled on a pair of white capris with a red ¾ sleeve shirt with a cute little dog on it; I stuck a pair of red studs in my ears to add a little glamour. I put on my red converse and put my school stuff in my black messenger bag. I headed downstairs to have some breakfast. And of course, I'm the first downstairs, besides Professor. I got a bunch of ingredients out and began breakfast for all of us.

**Bubbles POV**

6:45 am

I woke up and found myself in a hella better mood then yesterday. Like seriously, watching those guys suffer made my morning. Well, got to go to the bathroom and get ready. I brushed my hair and straightened it so that it went down my backside and stopped a little before my bottom. I put in a silver clip above my ears and then brushed my teeth. I put on a swipe of sparkling pink lip gloss and a couple brushes of pink blush. I headed back to my room to begin my long 15-minute discussion of what to wear to school today. I decided to go with a summery look so I pulled on a white spaghetti-strap tank top with a washed denim miniskirt that stopped ¾ down my thigh along with a pair of white leggings with lace around the ends that hugged my calves. I put in a pair of silver hoops in before I put on a pair of white flats and put my makeup, school supplies, and a black sweater in before going downstairs to see what smelled so good.

**Buttercup's POV**

Ugh, I felt like crap this morning and ugh, couldn't sleep with my sisters all mumbling in their sleep. Even though we have separate rooms, we're right next to each other and we have sonic hearing too, it was hell trying to sleep last night. Ugh, can't believe that today is Thursday and not even Friday yet. Have to go to school today and deal with fangirls AND fanguys now. Damn, getting out of bed has never been this hard.

I dragged myself over to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth. I brushed my hair and put it up in a high ponytail and put on a couple coats of chapstick. I went over to my room and threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a jade shirt short-sleeve shirt with a dark jungle green for the sleeves. I grabbed my black backpack and stuffed my jacket, school crap, and my sports uniforms. I headed downstairs to see what was making my mouth water.

**Blossom's POV**

I hope that everybody will like my pancakes and French toast. Well I soon found that out when everybody came rushing towards the table and attacked my pancakes and French toast. I took about 2 of both and everybody gobbled down their food like they haven't eaten in their entire life. Then they had to go do that dishes because I was the one who made breakfast so Buttercup and Bubbles had to go wash dishes and when they finished, which was like less then a minute because of our super speed.

We all took off after bidding Professor Adieu and then flew of towards school making sure that we don't cross paths with our counterparts. We landed on the school's steps and dispersed in our own direction. I head to AP Chemistry, Bubbles goes to dance team practice, and Buttercup goes to volleyball practice. I went to my locker and put in my sweater and took out my chemistry book. I went over to the front of the school and sat down under my favorite oak tree. I took out Romeo & Juliet and began reading; this might be my 100th time reading this book. But I didn't care; this is an old time classic and my all time favorite book.

"I'm so sorry Blossom." I looked up and gasped, it was my old boyfriend Travis.

"I should've never left you, I was a fool and I don't deserve to be with you again, but can I at least be your friend?" I couldn't believe this, my old boyfriend, my last true love, the one who dumped me. Does he really think that I would take him back? Even if it's just a friend? Hell no!

"I'm sorry Travis, but I just can't let you back into my life after what happened."

"Why not Blossom?" he pleaded.

"Well, you left me ON my birthday and you called it my birthday present. You left me and you said that you never loved me. And that you were cheating on me with Melanie, RIGHT in front of my face. I loved you Travis, and you destroyed what we had. Now I don't mean to be rude, but could you please get out of my face right now?" I could feel tears that I was trying to hold back after remembering those painful moments.

"Don't you think that if I didn't truly love you, I wouldn't be here begging for you to take me back?!"

"I thought you wanted me to just be your friend? Which I still won't let you FYI."

"You know what Blossom? I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"Oh puh-lease Travis, what can you do? Which happens to be nothing, I see." Please, this little snake can't do anything but try and fight leader of the Powerpuff Girls.

"This." And then I couldn't even see what was happening because it was going too fast. All I realized was that when Travis was done I was tied up in this rope that was way too hard to break thru. I tried my laser eye beams and my ice breath, but nothing came out of my eyes or my mouth. I was really scared now. I struggled with all my might, but it felt like the effects of chemical X were being sucked away and I couldn't use any of my powers.

"Wha-What did you do?" My eyes were narrowed straight at him waiting for an answer but received but an evil smile.

"Oh but my sweet Blossom, I'm almost as smart as you don't you know that by now?" He was right, he was second smartest student at school behind me and that's what was so attractive about him when I was dating him.

"Yes, so what is this damned rope you tied me with?!" I was furious at this point, so angry that he did this.

"Well, I developed a special rope in my spare time that isolates the effects of chemical X and basically leaves you or any of your sisters as weak as a mouse after being tied up in its deadly grasp." He laughed a grim laugh, and that was all I knew before blackness flooded my vision and the taste of blood in my mouth.

**Brick's POV**

7:30 am

I woke up groggy and realized that I was going to be late for school. I quickly pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and my basketball jersey over a red sweatshirt and put on my red cap. I put my pair of white Nikes then I rushed over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair then put back on my cap before rushing out to the kitchen to see both my brothers sitting there eating breakfast like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What the hell guys?!"

"What?" Boomer asked.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?!"

"Well we did, about 3 times too. So we gave up on you thinking that you would wake up soon enough," Butch answered.

"Dammit, well are you guys ready to go to school yet?" Now I was pissed, but kinda glad at the same time. I liked my dream, it was Blossom confessing her love for me, then it lead to us making out, just hope that none of my brothers saw my dream replay itself in my mind.

"Yea let's go dude," Butch said. We left our apartment then flew off towards school and then landing by the front steps then separating from each other to go to our different sports. I had basketball practice, Boomer had baseball, and Butch had football. I said my goodbyes to them and my threats before going to my favorite spot on the front steps that let me se everything that happened in the front school grounds. I pulled out my history textbook and I also got out myRomeo & Juliet book so that nobody knew that I loved reading classical books. I turned to one of my favorite parts in the story when Romeo first lays eyes on Juliet and finds himself love struck. I was reading about halfway down the page before my sonic hearing picked up a couple of voices.

"…You know what Blossom? I'm not going to take no for an answer." Who was this guy? And what did Blossom have that he wanted so badly? She even denied him, so what was it? I glanced over to see what was going on. I saw my sweet cherry blossom under her favorite tree holding a, I magnified my vision so that I could see that she was holding a Romeo & Juliet book. I kept watching to see what was happening.

"Oh puh-lease Travis, what can you do? Which happens to be nothing, I see." Oh snap, this dude, Travis, just got dissed bad. This is making me love Blossom way more.

"This." Then I saw Travis tying Blossom up in this strange rope that was green and looked pretty strong. I saw Blossom try to escape from the rope but nothing happened. I gasped at what the rope was, it was the same rope that Mojo used to tie us up with when we got too out of control and needed something to hold us down. How did this little chump get a hold of some? This is getting a little confusing. But I have to go save her, however, what would happen if I realize this is all a misunderstanding? Have to keep watching to see if I need to go save her.

"Wha-What did you do?" Blossom looks so helpless right now, I have to go save her, but waiting a little might give me a little more information on the situation.

"Oh but my sweet Blossom, I'm almost as smart as you don't you know that by now?" What did he mean by almost as smart as Blossom? I've never met anybody as smart as her before.

"Yes, so what is this damned rope you tied me with?!" She looks as if she was on the verge of tears right now. She looks so desperate and so sad. I better get closer to see what's going to happen next. I moved to a tree nearby that was within 7 feet of what was happening.

"Well, I developed a special rope in my spare time that isolates the effects of chemical X and basically leaves you or any of your sisters as weak as a mouse after being tied up in its deadly grasp." Dammit, this is almost like what Mojo developed but a little more dangerous to us and to the Powerpuffs. Then the next thing made my blood boil over, I saw my beautiful Sakura hit behind her head then she coughed up some blood before passing out on the ground with Travis towering over her chuckling to himself. I decided to go make myself known to this little bastard.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Oh and who might you be?" he replied with a hint of amusement and a smirk plastered on his face.

"I might be the Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. So you better back off of Blossom if you want to live."

He chuckled before taking something out of his pocket. It looks like a remote but I couldn't be too sure so I was on my guard. He shot out the same green rope that he tied Blossom up with but I blocked it with my right forearm and it wrapped around my forearm. I groaned in pain before going down to one knee with clenched fists, feeling as if all my strength was being sucked away. I looked up to see Travis grinning wide and taking advantage of my weak state and retracted the green rope then rewrapping it around my body trapping my arms to my body. I looked up and he was holding up something over my head then chuckling to himself.

"Goodnight Brick." Then all I knew went black.

**Buttercup's POV**

Booyah! Got 5 spikes during practice! Nobody can beat MVP of varsity 2 years going! Eh, kinda sad now that I have to go to World Geography now, just hope that I don't see Butch today. Who knows what he will treat me now because I just accepted a date with him? I hope he doesn't try to do no romantic crap on me, 'cause I take any of that crap from anybody especially any of the fangirls or any guys. Hmm, I don't even remember the last time I was on a date, or even the last time I've even kissed a guy. Hmm, I wonder what Butch's lips taste like? I choked on my water at what just crossed my mind and then I felt somebody carry me in their muscular arms.

"Wait, what? Who are you?" I stuttered. I finally caught my breath and my eyes widened at who I was looking at, face to face, barely centimeters from Butch Jojo's lips.

"I thought you were, you know, dying or something," he said a little embarrassed. I looked at his face and it was as pink as mine.

"Th-Thanks." Oh how much I wanted to kiss him right now, we were so close to each other. We could've kissed right then and there, but instead we just gazed into each other's eyes with blushes coming and going. Unfortunately, the bell rang and we were going to be late for class. He put me down and put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously to himself.

"Well, gotta go to World Geo BC. See ya later then." He turned to leave but not before I put my hand on his shoulder to stop and felt my face heat up.

"Wait, I ha-have that class too. We can go together, I guess." I put my head down and waited for his answer. He smirked.

"I dunno BC, why should I?" He was mocking me, well I can turn the tables on him.

"Hmm, you're right. I see ya there then." I turned to get ready to fly over at super speed, but something stopped me.

"No wait! Heh, just that I was thinking of ditching 2nd period."

"You're going to cut World Geography?" I was a little shocked, even though I was one of the toughest kids at school, I've never had the courage to cut class.

"Yea, what of it?"

"Oh nothing, you mind that I cut class with you?"

"A Powerpuff cutting class?" he said in mock shock.

"Yea, so?" I was a little scared though, I've never cut class before.

"You know, you don't have to if you're scared."

"I'm not scared." Oh yes, I was, what would Blossom or Bubbles do if they found out? Or even Professor?

"I'm not going to let you get caught. Just say that you saw a monster or something and you didn't have time to go give your teacher an excuse note." What the hell? Did he just read my mind?

"And FYI, yes, I did just read your mind."

"Wait, I thought only Brick could."

"Oh well, when Him was recreating us, he gave us all equal abilities and yep, that's how me and Boomer have mind-reading now." His face was as smug as an –bleep-.

"Hey! Watch the language BC." Damn, forgot he could read minds. Can't think about what I really think about Butch, or else I'd probably die right now. Damn, this is hard with him here right next to me and god he looks so hot with his football jersey on and a pair of jeans on. His hair was down and messy, and it was slightly curled at the tips like a prep but he still looked emo at the same time.

"So, what do you want to do BC?"

"I dunno, but I have to go to Geometry next period for my midterms."

"OK, well we could go walk around town and say we're double checking for Sedusa or Him or somebody."

"OK." He held out his hand for me and I didn't know how to react, so I just took it and smiled at him. I felt my face heat up and my thoughts lingering at Butch. I really hoped he didn't 'see' anything or like 'heard' anything. But I knew he did when he smirked and looked at me with a cheeky smile. Then he suddenly stopped us in the air and put both his arms on my shoulders, I looked up at his face and before I could react, his lips were on mine. We were in that position for a couple minutes, my eyes were wide-open and my body wouldn't move. My mind went _Go on and kiss him back, he won't,_but my body wouldn't respond. I saw his face had such a peaceful expression on it, it was so sexy and made my face soften a little beneath his lips. He pulled away to give me a small smile and I couldn't help but keep myself from turning away from his gorgeous face.

"BC? Are you ok? Hello?" I saw his hand wave in front of me but I couldn't help it. I was in a daze, a daze that can't be cured, it was love. Then I didn't know what came over me, but I suddenly lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his body and didn't want to let go. I've never felt this way before, it was a weird feeling, it's something that felt warm and made me feel safe, for once in my life. Then I hugged myself tighter when he put his arms around my waist. I never wanted this moment to end….

**Bubbles' POV**

Oh wow, being captain of the dance team sure takes a lot of energy. I took a swig of water before turning back to the girls.

"OK girls, our next competition is going to be coming up soon. So that means that we have to work harder to take home first place. Get in position!" I commanded. The music started and we began to freestyle hip hop, ballet, tap, and jazz. After about 5 minutes, we all stopped, gleaming with sweat, and then went to go hit the showers. I used super speed to finish my shower first then went to change out of shorts, leggings, and jazz shoes back into my regular clothes. I walked down the hallway to my locker and finally reached it. I dialed the combo and then proceeded to open it and when I did, I got one hell of a surprise. A red rose fell out and attached was a small, circular note. I gasped then blushed a light pink before picking it up and reading it.

_If you wanna know who this is, meet me by the front doors at 11 am. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Lover_

What the hell. This could be none other than Alex, but this handwriting didn't look one bit like Alex's, the love letters I get from Alex are messy and barely legible. This one had beautiful calligraphy and made my heart beat faster. It was 10:55 right now, should I go meet him? I guess it wouldn't hurt; they even went to all the trouble of putting a beautiful rose in my locker and write beautifully for me. I went to the front steps and waited. I looked around to see if they were already here, but the only guys I could see were the new kid, David, Robert, and Doug. I didn't think that it could be any of them, they were kinda geeks in a way, but they were on the water polo team. I decided to take a chance and go over to see if they knew anything about my secret lover.

"Hey guys." Their eyes widened and they turned around to check breath, hair, and smile before turning back around to me and giving me their most seductive smile.

"Hey gorgeous, what brings you over here?" Robert asked, inching ever so close to me.

"Um, I was wondering if you guys knew anything about this rose and love note I got in my locker." They weren't even paying attention to what I was saying, they were all staring at my body.

"Yea, well, I'll see ya pervs later then." They were dumbstruck; they just stood there, still staring at my body. I decided to check if the new kid knew anything. Hmm, he looks pretty cute, his blonde hair swaying to the side as his eyes were concentrating on his sketchbook. His ocean-blue eyes look so gorgeous; I've never seen a color like them. I walked over slowly, appreciating my time checking him out.

**Boomer's POV**

Damn, where is my beautiful Bubbles? I've spent the entire 1st and 2nd period looking everywhere for her. Hmm, maybe if I check the minds of nearby students, then I can find her locker.

_Damn, Bubbles looking fine today. I'd tap that DEFINITELY. _–bleep- off bastard, she's mine.

_I wish I could dance like Bubbles. _She dances? I wonder what though. Hip hop? Jazz? Ballet? Then a teacher walked by and seemed to be looking some papers. Maybe she knows about some lockers.

_Blossom Utonium: C130, Bubbles Utonium: C174, Buttercup Utonium: C158……_ Yes! I have her locker! I ran down a flight of stairs then made a couple of turns before arriving at her locker. I waited for about 15 minutes, but I knew that Bubbles wasn't here yet. Maybe I can give her something like they do in those romance movies, they leave a anonymous note somewhere for their love then tell them to meet them somewhere for the 2 lovers to meet. That might give her a little something to think about. But what do I give her? I already know that I'm giving her a secret note but what do I give her that should go with it? A teddy bear would be something that the Bubbles I know would love, but a red rose would be something I would get a girl I was interested in even though it's a little played out, but its still and original idea.

I flew across town to Townsville's infamous Rose garden. I walked around to find the perfect rose to give my sweet Bubbles. I looked around a bit and found the perfect one; it was a deep ruby with the ends tinted with a hint of cream color. It wasn't wilted or a bud, but just right, in full bloom and full beauty.

I flew back to the school to be relieved that Bubbled hadn't gone to her locker yet. I used my sonic hearing to figure out the combo and opened her locker with ease. I was about to put in the rose when I forgot one of the more important parts to this plan, the secret note. I opened my binder and got out a piece of clean white paper. I got out a pen and wrote in the most beautiful calligraphy I've ever written before attaching it to a thorn then putting it into the locker then shutting it silently and with a smirk. I heard her footsteps coming then went out to the front steps to finally meet her and start a relation with her, even if its just friendship.

I finally saw her walk down the front steps, it was hard for me to concentrate on my sketchbook, but she was just so alluring. Her leggings hugged her perfect sculpted legs so well and her top and skirt accentuated her figure and almost made me drool on my sketch of the front school yard with the trees and gardens. I turned back to my sketchbook, thinking that she would come towards me, but instead, she headed towards Robert, David, and Doug. I tried to eavesdrop and what I overheard made me break my pencil in my hand. I quickly took out another, hoping that they didn't try and steal my glory and what I tried to do to make Bubbles notice me. I almost blew my cover when I overheard her calling them pervs, but they didn't see, to notice anything she was saying but what her body looked like.

Then she walked over towards me, I was so nervous, but I mustn't show it. I pretended to concentrate on my sketchbook and added a couple more details to it before making sure it was something that might impress her. I wanted to know if she knew me already or something, so I probed her mind without her knowing.

_Hmm, the new kid looks pretty cute. His eyes are a beautiful ocean-blue, I've never seen such a color like that. His hair swayed to the side making look so much more appealing to me. _Really now, she still doesn't recognize me. That's good to know, or at least for now when she doesn't know who I really am.

"Hello?" a melodic voice called out.

"Hmm?" I answered, still focusing on my sketchbook to give the appearance of someone mysterious.

"Um, yea, well, I got this really pretty red rose just earlier and a note that told me to go to the front steps to meet somebody," she started.

"So? Did you come over here to brag about it or something?" I felt a little bad for being harsh on her about it, but I didn't want her to just figure out it was Boomer, the nice guy from all those years back, that gave her the rose and letter. She huffed a little before her mouth opened to finish off what she started.

"Well, no, but I was wondering if you knew anybody who had anything to do with it."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But I do know something about it."

"You do?" Her eyes sparkled in delight and her mouth formed a smile.

"I might, but you have to do something in return for me." This felt good knowing that I could have her do something for me.

"What do you want?" This felt really good that she was willing to do anything just to know that someone just knows about it, but not the person who actually did it.

"You're really willing to do anything just to know about it?"

"Yes, but to a certain limit, but yes, I'll do anything." I was shocked, she really was the nicest girl she was all those years ago.

"Well, all you have to do is…."

* * *

Oooh, what's Boomer got up his sleeve for Bubbles? What's Travis going to do with Blossom and Brick? Are Buttercup and Butch official yet? Wait until next chapter! 

Please R&R! Thanx!

Armanifan


	4. Captured

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in forever ****TTTT****. I have all the family stuff and finals and all the school crap. Well I hope that this chapter satisfies your hunger for more. Thanx a lot for all the wonderful reviews!!! I really appreciate it; it makes me happy and really makes my day. :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG, ok?!**

**Boomer's POV**

"…is be my date for the winter formal."

"Alright then, is that all?" I was stunned; she wasn't even complaining or anything. She looked so calm and together.

"Uhhh, yea, so I'll see you-," was all I could manage out. I was still in shock. But I was still curious about why she acted as if it wasn't anything out of the ordinary or anything.

"Okay then, I'll see you around then Boomer." Then she took her leave, leaving me there looked stupid at the front steps. Then I felt my face revert back to my normal smirk as I gazed at Bubbles strolling away. If only she knew how much I still want her after all those years ago.

The sun was beginning to set and I and Butch had yet to know where Brick had gone off to.

"Where do ya think Brick went of to?" I asked, wondering if Brick had told Butch where he went.

"I dunno, maybe he's with Blossom doing _something_," he mused. I grimaced at what_something_ might mean.

"Dude, that's just sick." He laughed before stopping shortly to think. His eyebrows knitted in concentration as if to see if he could hear Brick's mind somewhere in the city. His face slowly relaxed before having a genuine worried expression on.

"Dude, I'm kinda freaked out a bit. I can't hear his mind at all. And my sonic hearing can't pick up anything either." I could tell he was more worried than me. Butch and Brick had always been the best of friends and the best brothers. I am the same way, but they had a secret closeness that I can't really achieve.

"Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"I dunno, maybe we can go see if Bubbles or BC know anything about his disappearing." BC? What, is he and Buttercup an item or something? I'll ask him later, but his idea was actually pretty smart for once.

"Umm, ok, but what makes you think that they would know anything about it?"

"I dunno, but it's worth a try." Then we both took off towards the Utonium household. We both stifled a giggle because their house looked exactly the same as it had 10 years ago. We were kinda surprised to see a shiny black Mercedes in the driveway, but we continued towards the front door. We rang the doorbell and waited a couple seconds before hearing Buttercup's voice.

"I got it Professor!" Then she opened the door to reveal that she was wearing green PJ pants with little puppies on then with a matching spaghetti strap tank top. We could see that she was embarrassed to have opened the door to see us, by her flushed face, but she maintained her composure enough to ask.

"What are you guys doing here?" She looked puzzled as she looked at me wondering why we where at her house. I could see in the corner of my eye, Butch looking lustfully at her body, and a faint smirk on his face.

"Well, we were wondering if you knew anything about Brick, because he kinda, sort of, disappeared," I fumbled for the right words, but still managed to say what I wanted to.

"Look BC, is it ok if we talk to Blossom? We know that she has a couple of classes with Brick," Butch demanded.

"Well, she's not home. And I don't think me or Bubbles have seen her since this morning. Hold on a sec. Bubbles! Come down here!" At the very same second, a blue flash appeared right next to Buttercup. I could feel my insides churning in embarrassment. Bubbles was wearing a light blue tank top that seemed to fit her figure very well, and a matching white skirt with white leggings underneath. Her hair was pulled into a single ponytail, it looked as if she had been working out, but I felt a little perverted seeing her like this.

"Yea? Oh hey Boomer, hey Butch, what's up?" I smiled meekly and said nothing, but let my head fall down so as to face my sneakers.

"Sup?" Butch replied.

"Bubbles, have you seen Blossom at all today?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, this morning at her favorite tree. I think I saw her ex Travis hitting on her, I think I also sensed Brick's aura nearby, but I was late for dance practice so I didn't have time to double check." I noticed her jaw tightened a bit and her muscles started to get tense when she mentions Travis.

"Are you serious? This is serious now, we have got to find Travis ASAP," Buttercup said worried about her sister.

"Whoa, wait a minute, what are you guys afraid of this Travis guy?" Buttercup and Bubbles hesitated, as if worried about telling us about him.

"Well it's like this, he liked Blossom, she liked him back, they dated, he cheated on her on her birthday, he left her on her birthday, and he said he never loved her. We beat the shizz out of him, he gets mad and we don't see him again. The end," Buttercup said in one breath.

"So you guys think he's back for revenge against Blossom or something?" They both nod in agreement.

"So what do we do?" I asked them.

"Well we'll help you guys find out where he has Blossom and possibly Brick, AFTER we change." They both rush upstairs and in 2 seconds flat they were ready to go search Townsville.

We searched everywhere that Travis could be, but there was one place we didn't search, the abandoned laboratory just outside of Townsville. After much arguing, we all decided to go to the laboratory.

**Brick's POV**

I woke up and it turns out that twilight had already fallen. I could see that I was still tied up in the anti-power rope so this sucked. My head still hurts like hell, motha fa is pretty strong to lift that cinderblock over my head. Well, this couldn't have sucked really bad right now, I mean, Blossom had to be here somewhere, maybe even in the same room as me. I wiggled around to search around the abandoned and musty old lab Travis dumped me in. I kept wiggling around until I accidentally kicked something. I moved around to get a better view, and it was Blossom's unconscious and mangled body.

Looks like Travis is a major pervert considering that Blossom isn't wearing the same clothes she was wearing this morning. She was dressing in a short, white, strapless dress that barely went past half-way down her thigh. It was blood-stained in a couple spots but still accentuated her figure _very _well. Her hair was tangled and he bow was untied and lifelessly hanging in her hair. She had cuts all over her body, many were minor, but some probably needed to be bandaged up with gauze for a few weeks. The side of her mouth was slightly opened and dripped drops of blood onto the ground. She wasn't even tied up anymore; he probably thought that she was week without the rope.

I wanted to check her mind to see if any life was still in her body. _Brick……Brick…….help me……_ my heart skipped a beat to know that she returned my feelings, even after I snapped at her and called her all those names that was meant for Princess, but Blossom was just caught in the crossfire. Now that I thought about it, she looked pretty damn sexy in that short white dress. Dammit! Okay, I need to think of a way out of here, _then_ I can fantasize about Blossom all I want. DAMMIT!!! Why is Blossom looking hot right in front of me?! Ugh, guess I'll have to wake my sleeping beauty. I nudged her with my foot, called her name out, but nothing was going to work.

Then it hit me, god dammit, I hate Armanifan for trying to make me be the prince in that fking fairytale. **Me: I love you too, Brick! XD** I leaned down and blew away a few strands of hair from her face. I leaned down and my lips met her soft ones. I had to enjoy it, but we needed to get out of here fast. I leaned back to se if she would wake up, but she simply just stirred a little bit, but she didn't wake up. Ugh, this was getting me nowhere, so I laid down next to her, with much difficulty because I was still tied up. I turned my head and whispered," Don't leave me sakura, I need you. I don't want you to leave me again." I leaned against her shoulder, and closed my eyes to gather my thoughts for a second.

"Ow, get off my shoulder. It hurts like hell already." What the hell?!

"Blossom?"

"What?" Oh good, my head wasn't fooling with me.

"Ugh, I feel like crap."

"Same here. Man, it sucks being held prisoner under your will, but a crazed guy that YOU used to date."

"What are you talking about? We're held prisoner? By who?" What the hell!? Since when did she forget? Or did Travis put her under mind control?

"Blossom? Remember, Travis tied us up and took us here? Don't you remember all those cuts on your body? Travis did all that sh to you." Then she started laughing.

"What are you talking about? Travis wouldn't do that, he's my boyfriend and I love him." Boyfriend?! Love?!

"Then why did you tell him off this morning? You said that he cheated on you with Melanie and he dumped you on your birthday as a 'gift' from him to you."

"What are you talking about? Travis wouldn't do that to me, he loves me and I love him. We've been dating for a year and a half, so why would he cheat on me now?" Just then a flash of light burst into the room.

"What's going on in here?!" a voice boomed.

"Travis?" Blossom asked.

"What is it?" he bellowed.

"Oh Travis, this, this _trash _is saying about how you would cheat one me!" She flung into his arms and he was dazed.

* * *

**Look, i know this chapter is short, but i had to sneak on. My fking mom made up a bunch of crap about no computer on weekdays and all that shit. I promise to make next chapter a long one! R&R and thanx for all the reviews!**

**Armanifan **

* * *


End file.
